Horatio Logan
History: Horatio Logan is a spacer like Admiral Irons and several other officers. He was going through college and served as a Yeoman for the late Vice Admiral Hennessey for a few months during his early naval career during the outbreak of the Xeno war. During this time period he met Admiral Irons several times and served under the admiral for a week. He was eventually promoted to Chief Petty Officer and transferred to various ships. He was aboard the Super Dreadnaught Invincible under Admiral Daring's command. He picked up a few of the admiral's tactical tricks through observation. Eventually the ship was thrown into too many battles without time to fully repair and was crippled. He was fortunate to be among the survivors when the battle was finished. The survivors were pulled from the wreckage and reassigned to other duties with minimum counseling. Eventually he took on the duty of a power room tech and chief engineer on the frigate Washington. Horatio served during the Xeno war before his ship was crippled during the battle of Albuquerque. Washington's Captain Fox managed to get the wounded ship within 7 light years of Pyrax where it deposited it's crew in a spray of life pods upon a crash translation out of hyperspace. Horatio was one of 22 who managed to get off the ship. 4 died due to radiation and injuries. He was the only one known to have survived Washington's destruction. His pod was rescued by Hogrite 93 years prior to the admiral's arrival in Pyrax and brought to an ourt cloud colony. He spent time there in the pod before it was sent to space station Anvil for salvage. His pod and it's contents were traded to Anvil. He was forced to remain on the station and served as it's chief engineer for nearly a century. During that time period he was isolated and lonely, a man out of time. To pass the time and to help the station and people out he started an impromptu school, machine shop, daycare, and advanced trade college. He isolated many of the electronic systems between engineering and the command deck to protect himself. He eventually fell in love with Anna, one of his students who'd had a crush on the lonely sleeper and stubbornly seduced him into marriage. Together they'd managed to make improvements to the station and had a child, Shelby Logan. (see listing on Shelby Logan) Anna died with 1,242 other people when they protested the living conditions on their deck 112. The previous Port Admiral clone cut off the deck and life support and let them die 21 years prior to the admiral's arrival on Anvil. Anna had been pregnant at the time. Horatio had attempted to stop the mass execution but had been beaten and subdued for his trouble. The threat to Shelby had forced him to stand down and comply with the Port Admiral. He had eventually gotten his revenge in arranging an 'accident' for the Port Admiral and those who had arranged the mass killing. Horatio was one of the few cyberists and cyborgs on the station. Through his will and the training of his daughter and others he managed to keep the stations 1 remaining functional reactor running. However keeping the plasma bottle blanced took it's eventual toll on his mind and implants. When he collapsed he was rushed to Medical. There Doctor Thornby was blocked from helping him but an intervention from Admiral Irons saved the man's life. Horatio became an instant friend and supporter of Admiral Irons and worked with him once he was back on his feet. When Admiral Irons returned with his scratch crew after salvaging Firefly Admiral Irons gave Horatio a field commission to Commander. Horatio served as the admiral's XO on Firefly as they got the ship repaired and the crew augmented and inducted. When additional ships were found and salvaged he was given brief command of Sun-Yat. He served as the second in command to Admiral Irons during the battle of Pyrax. After the battle and aftermath he oversaw the towing of the captured ships back to Anvil. Eventually Admiral Irons set on resurrecting the Navy and Federation. Commander Logan became G-4 Ships and acting captain of the Arboth class destroyer Damocles. He then commander of Pyrax when Admiral Irons was exiled less than a year later. While in command of Pyrax he also was listed as the captain of Bismark even though the flagship spent most of it's time in dock. Horatio was the glue that held the navy together in the admiral's absence. He not only kept things going, but expanded on what he could, never seeing his limited keys and gear as a complete detriment. He directed his people to find ways around them. He found some ways, and started the orbital fortress program as well as engineering what parts and hulls he could until Admiral Irons eventual return. The occasional care package that came in from Admiral Irons helped facilitate those efforts while also cemented and renewed the faith of the naval personnel that eventually the admiral would return. He was promoted to Captain JG when Firefly carried back new orders and survivors from the battle of B101a1. Just before Admiral Irons left for Lemnos he sent orders to promote Horatio to Captain SG. He was relieved of command but stayed on and served as G-4 Ships once more when Admiral Subert arrived and took over command of Pyrax. He smoothed over friction during the Admiral's initial tenure in the star system. He entered in a friendly competition with Vestri Sindri over production of ships. He had the edge in that they had all the mothballed warehouses of parts and hulls to start, but didn't have the parts to finish them off. Admiral Irons led a promotions board to have the captain promoted to Commander with an eye to opening another command or expanding Pyrax's chain of command. When contact with Bek was renewed the Admiral decided to send Horatio there as a liason to get their yard and infrastructure, not to mention their personnel, back up to speed and naval standards. Category:Characters